Random Ninja
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: Funny conversations of everyday lives of Karrine, Jay, Zane, Kai, Cole, Ann, Sensei Wu, Nya, Lloyd, and others! ZanexOC KaixOC NyaxJayxOC LloydxOC slight ColexOC.
1. Sugar Highed Kid

Chapter 1, Ninja have trouble with a Sugar Highed Kid

Me= Karrine

Me: Hi my ninja people! I am OBSESSED with Ninjago! I can't even wait for the new episode about them turning into children. I'm a ninja too!

Jay: I'm hungry.

Cole: I'll go make dinner.

All Others: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: I'll make dinner.

Everyone (Except Me): YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHH!

Zane: *Blushes Furiously* May I help you, Karrine?

Me: *Nods* Come, come.

Kai: *Mumbles* Why does he get to help?

Me: *Hits him upside the head*

Kai: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Me: I'm also obsessed with the penguins of Madagascar right now, too.

All Others: What's that?

Me: Oh look, a flame thrower.

Ann: I've brought your things.

Me: ICE-CREAM!

Ann: Here

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kai: Go make dinner.

Me (Sugar High): *Laughs like maniac and points flame thrower* Give me more ICE-CREAM!

Me (Serious): I'm going to make my prized food, Yukiponyo.

Cole: As your brother-

Me (Sugar High): *Grabs Chainsaw* Run and let's play Hide and Seek Tag!

Me (Serious): Zane, come, come.

Zane: Yes, come on.

Me (Sugar High): SPEND YOUR LIFE IN ETERNAL HIDE AND SEEK TAG!

Jay: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Nya: Wait, here you go.

All Others: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!

Me (Serious): *Calms and eats Passion fruit* Oh, natures sugar is so good.

Cole: Ann, take away the weapons.

Me: You mean, 'Karrine, take the weapons away from Ann.'

Kai: What-

Ann: *Laughs like maniac* Give me CANDY! *Grabs chainsaw and waves it around, cutting Jays hair*

Jay: MY HAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Ann: *Cuts Karrine's (My) bangs on accident*

Everyone (But Me): UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH-OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: *Get's surrounded by lighting and rain storms, grabs gauntlets and puts on* NO ONE CUTS THE BANGS UNLESS I LET THEM!

Ann: *Running to try and stay alive* HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E!

Kowalski: This isn't going to end well for Ann.

Kai and Jay: WHO ARE YOU?!

Me: KOWALSKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII! *Jumps and tackles Kowalski*

Skipper: Lets save the snuggles for when you're a penguin again.

Zane: Dinner?

Me: *Makes Dinner*

Starscream: It's me, Starscream!

All Others (Except me and Zane, because we're making dinner): What are you!?

Me: *Grabs Kai's Fire Sword* DIE, SILVER SNAKE!

Starscream: It's STARSCREAM!

Me: *Whacks him until he goes into flames*

Kai: Can I have my sword now?

Me (Kid Mode): WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H! IT'S MY SWORD!

Zane: She has brown hair, green eyes, and little girl. Yep, it's kid mode alright.

Kai: *Gently takes sword* It's ok, shhhh, you could hurt yourself.

Me (Kid Mode): I Wuv wou Kai!

Kai: *Blushes Furiously*

Zane: Let us eat this, uh, delicious creation of Karrine.

Cole: I want ice cream cake.

Jay and Kai: *Face Palmed*

Zane: *Hits Cole upside the head*

Me (Kid Mode): ICE-CREAM! *Runs around the house trying to find ice cream*

Cole: Whoops.

Jay: Maybe we can trap her!

Long story short; it didn't work.


	2. So, anyone else got ideas

Chapter 2, so, anyone else got ideas?

Me (Kid Mode): ICE-CREAM!

Kai: Anyone else got ideas?

Nya: We could lure her to us with the I-word?

Ann: Karrine, here's some Ice-

Kai: NO! She'll just run away before we can get her!

Cole: Wait, Ann and Nya have a point.

Me (Kid Mode): *Crashes into freezer* I FOUND FWEEZA!

Kai: Did she say 'I found freezer'

All others: *Nod*

Lloyd: Uh-Oh.

Me (Kid Mode): I WUV WOU, ICE CWEAM! I WUV KAI AND ZANE AND COLE!

Kai and Zane: *Blushes*

Jay: Oh, you 2 are in love with Karrine.

Kai and Zane: N-NO WE AREN'T!

Cole: Then why are you 2 yelling.

Me (Kid Mode): *Hugs Kai and Zane* I am so happy, and I want mowe ice cweam.

All (Except Me): AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Jay: Wait, you got her!

Me (Kid Mode): The new episode comes out TONIGHT!

Jay: I don't want to be a kid again!

Cole: I can't be a kid again! You can't drive, nobody listens to you,

Me and Cole: BEDTIMES!

Ann: I miss being phantom thieves, Karrine.

Everyone's reaction (Except Karrine): o0

My reaction: XD

Me: I'm not a kid anymore!

Private: Oh YEAH!

Ann: How'd you get here?

All Penguins: Portal!

All Ninja: OOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.

Me (Ice Cream Mode): *Grabs tazer* Give me ICE CREAM! *Shocks Ann* Give me Ice cream, and I'll forgive you for my BANGS!

Ann: *Gives Ice Cream*

All others: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me (Sugar High): I… Need… More… Ice Cream!

Kai: *Gives Karrine Passion Fruit* I have to admit something.

Zane: I do to.

Zane and Kai: *Mumbles* we ave a ush on arin

Cole: *Smirks* What?

Zane and Kai: We have a crush on Karrine.

Jay: I KNEW IT!

Me (Pleaser): Do you want anything?

Jay: Yeah, I'll take a- OWWWWWWWWW! *Gets hit in the head by Ann*

Ann: Don't take advantage of her when she's in Pleaser mode. *Whispers to me* Can you get me a smoothie?

Me (Pleaser): Why Not? *Goes and makes smoothie*

Jay: *Tries to smack Ann in the head*

Ann: *Deflects* don't you know the rules? Never hit a girl.

Lily: (Is mute, so she writes on paper) 'I miss when we were Phantom Thieves.' *Gives to Karrine*

Me: I'm sorry. I do to, just like you!

HAHA: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: HAHA's laughing, Ann.

Cole: MAKE IT STOP!

HAHA: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Long Story Short; Cole has a headache now.


	3. Jay is not happy

Chapter 3, Jay is not happy

Jay: Why?

Ann: *Smirks* I love turning off your game while you're playing.

Yuuki: Hello, I'm back, the pureblood named Yuuki.

Ichiru: Sorry, I'm the dragot, and my brother's not here.

Skales: I'm back people!

Nya: The Samurai will save you!

Orb: I sense skill in everyone.

Takuma: I wish I knew sooner about the crush Karrine had on me when we were small.

Hans: That portal's weird.

Ann: WHY IS EVERYONE BEING RANDOM! AND WHO IS ORB AND POLE AND PALE?!

Pole: I'm Pole-

Pale: and I'm Pale.

Yuuki: This is weird.

A/N: I just spelled Jay is not happy and made up and/or put people in the story for them to spell the chapter name.

Me: YOU DIDN'T LET ME TALK AT ALL!

Kai: Who are these people?

Pale, Pole, and Orb: *Vaporize*

All Reactions: o0 - -

Kai: What the- OWWWW!

Me: *Hits Kai* Language, honey, language.

Ann: You know she's not happy when she says's it twice with honey in the middle.

Me: We've gotten off track. I'm OBSESSED with Nightcore songs. Search Stereo Hearts Nightcore Female Version Lyrics and it has a girl on the front with pink hair. After it will tell you more and more songs.

Kai: When's the new episode coming

Me: It already aired, and I saw it all.

Me and Kai: My first went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist  
Well my first kiss went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist  
I said no more teachers and no more books  
I got a kiss under the bleachers  
Hoping that nobody looks  
Lips like liquorish tongue like candy  
Excuse me miss  
But can I get you out your panties?  
In the back of the car  
On our way to the bar  
I got you on my lips  
(I got you on my lips)  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh (x2)  
My first kiss went a little like this  
I said no more sailors  
And no more soldiers  
With your name in a heart  
Tattooed up n the shoulders  
Your kiss is like whiskey  
It gets me drunk  
And I wake up in the morning  
With the taste of your tongue  
In the back of the car  
On our way to the bar  
I got you on my lips  
(I got you on my lips)  
At the foot of the stairs With my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh (x2)  
My first kiss went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist  
Well my first kiss went a little like this  
And twist And twist  
(Yeah) She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it, my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh(x3)

Kai and Me: *Dancing and Kissing*

Me: You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down  
Before you met me  
I was a wreck but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine  
Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete  
Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

Zane and Me: *Dancing and Kissing*

Me: *Stares at old Lloyd* I wish…

Ann: You wish what?

Me: Nothing.

Lloyd: Why are you staring at me?

Me: * Looks away and blushes, then runs out the room* I'm coming Aqua!

All Reactions (Except me): ;0

Long Story short; Karrine is Embarrased.


	4. O

Chapter 4, :O

Jay: Wow, I thought Aqua was with the other dragons.

Lloyd: She is.

Kai: Man, this is awful…

Zane: Why?

Cole: Cause Karrine likes Lloyd!

Me*Far Away*: I DO NOT!

Everyone: O_O

Zack: IT'S GOOD TO BE THE BOSS!

London: Do you want to buy gold?

Zack: No, I've already got it.

Computer: You've got money.

Zack: Yes! Girls, do the money dance.

Song: Zack's got the money! X15

Ninja: -_- Who are you?!

Me: ZACK! CODY!

Cody: Hey!

Me: WE'RE NOT HERE ABOUT YOUR DANG DONUTS! WE'RE HERE ABOUT YOUR DANG ASSESMENT!

Cody: 'o_o Ok, well…

Ninja: Wow.

Me: I need some ice cream.

All others: NO!

Me: O_O Ok~…..well~…..

Me: 2,000 words! Awesomeness! Sweet!

Kai: SWAEWSOME!

Me: Alright, that's my word.

Ann: And what's your other word?

Me: Yesah!

Zane: Dang….

Me: Alright.

Kai: Ok.

Ann: Alright, could you take this test?

Me: Sure….. *Takes test*

Kai: What's the test?

Ann: I want to see what her person is.

Zane: It'd help us~

Me: *Still Taking The Test*: ANN! YOU'RE MAKING ZANE OOC~!

Ann: 'O_O Whoops!

Me: Finished!

Ann: *Reading* Congratulations! Here are your results

**You're The Idol **

You have a strong sense of community spirit. You know we're all in this together, and everyone has a part to play, and a job to do. You have big hopes and dreams, and you're determined enough to really go for them. You're proud of your accomplishments and like to surround yourself with people who will support you – and maybe give you a push too. There's nothing like the roar of the crowd in your ears cheering you on!

That said, sometimes it is easier to stay in your own world. And why not, right? It's a place where you're totally free to be whoever you want, do whatever you want. You're in control and the possibilities are limitless. Just be careful not to get sucked in too deep – other people can really expand your horizons, and help make your world bigger. Make sure that when you do want to say something people are around to hear it. You have a unique perspective on life and your opinions are just as important as everyone else's.

Whether you want to change the world or just find your place in it, follow your heart and do what you love. If words are what you really enjoy, think about how far you can take it. It's all about the balance between hard work and fun. And you know hard work isn't scary if it's for something you really believe in.

Me: That's actually me!

Kai: Yeah, it is!

Zane: This test was correct?

Cole: I'm guessing so.

All Others who didn't talk: Wow~

Lily *Writing*: This test is scary.

All: *Nods*


End file.
